Price of Paradise
by crazyspartan35
Summary: A Gallente terrorist attack the Caldari State. The State calls on Captain Charles Roberts to hunt them down, but will demons from his past prevent him from completing the mission? rating for violence and language.
1. Prolog

**A/N: **Thank you for selecting my story! I will do my best not to disappoint, however this is my first fic so bare with me. Somethings before I get started: I do not nor pretend to own the Eve Online universe. Systems, ships, and Races are all a part of this universe the only thing that is mine is the characters and the storyline.

Prolog

"ACTION STATIONS! ACTION STATIONS! ENTIRE SHIP TO DEFCON 1! CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE!" shouted the stern voice of the First Officer over the alarm klaxon.

Captain Charlie Roberts rolled over on his bed to look at his clock, it read 0:30. He got up and walked towards his wardrobe, cursing the interruption for not coming two hours earlier when he was awake. As he finished putting his uniform on his uniform he put his finger to his ear and spoke though is sub-dermal coms implant "Crystal, Sit-rep!" as he opened his door and stepped out into the corridor. Immediately the two marine guards outside his hatch snapped to attention. Now that he was outside of his quarters the klaxon was louder and the shouts of chiefs issuing orders could be heard.

"Chuck, we got three contacts on us, two Megathron battleships and a single Ares class interceptor. The Ares already has us tackled down and the Megathrons are locked on us."

"Have they opened fire?"

"Negative sir, but they just started hailing us"

"Very well Commander, send our alibi over, fire up the shield hardeners but do nothing else. I will be in the bridge shortly"

"Aye-aye sir!" and the connection was dropped

Charlie dropped his hand and broke out into a full run towards the bridge, this was bad the only reason they would have this much firepower on their hands is if their cover was blown. He was going to try to keep it anyway, he didn't like the odds of his Drake class battle cruiser against two Megathrons. Who knows maybe the fleet commander will be a complete moron and fall for the deception.

As he turned toward the bridge the guards snapped too, one giving a crisp salute, and the other opening the hatch for his captain. Charlie returned the salute before stepping on to the bridge. Crystal immediately called "Captain on the Bridge!" and everyone stood up.

"As you were, Ensign Thompson put the Gallente Fleet Commander on the speakers let's see what see what these bastards want"

The ensign silently did was he was told then the Fleet Commander's voice could be heard over the comms "Unidentified Drake class battle cruiser, this is _Capitaine de vaisseau _Francis Barret of the Federation Navy, please send identification or you will be fired upon!"

Charlie cleared his throat and replied, "This is Captain Charlie Roberts of the Caldari Provisions ship Gra'ika, how can we help you on this mighty fine day?"

Barret however was not convinced, "Do you expect me to believe that Caldari Provisions would have the balls to come out to Gallente space during a war? Don't play me for a fool Captain Roberts, it's more likely you are spying, I gave you your chance now you will feel the wraith of the Gallente Federation crash down on your tiny ship traitor! FIRE AT WILL!" Barret then closed the frequency down, if these fools wanted to play with fire they would get severely burned.

"FUCK! That didn't go well, tactical lock all three ships and arm the missiles, target the lead Megathron and fire when ready, deploy drones to engage the Ares heavy missiles won't do a damn thing to that little bastard. Helm, set a course for Sankkasen and warp as soon as the Ares is down!"

A pair of "Aye-aye sir!" told him that his officers understood and were executed his orders. There wasn't not much to be done now but sit and watch, his ship was designed to take a beating but not this much of a beating without support. Hopefully the drones would be able to take down the interceptor before the pair of Megathrons could punch through the Gra'ika's shields or else this battle would be lost. Calling for back up was not an option because they had gone radio silent on this mission. The Gra'ika was ordered to scout out the boarder systems and assess patrol strength. A smaller and faster ship was not an option because if it was detected the Federation Fleet would be suspicious of the craft, a Drake class battle cruiser on the other hand was a popular ship in the private sector and under normal circumstances gone unnoticed. Now they had to depend on mindless flying robots for their survival. He looked down on the Tactical Holographic Projector Table, THPT, table in front of him and watched the drones flying around the tiny ship that was giving them so much grief only another minute or two and they would be free, they just might live to talk about this one! Charlie wasn't watching the Megathrons they were of no concern, he already knew that his ship would not be able to destroy one of them.

Commander Crystal 'Eeman stood to the left of her captain, she had the easy job of watching and listening, trying to catch something the captain missed. She was watching the Megathrons intently; the lead one was already down to half armor, a few more critical hits and it might actually be forced to retreat. That would buy them much more time, at least five more minutes, it would guarantee their safe retreat. Captain Roberts spoke again and she momentarily looked up at her friend and commanding officer.

"Lieutenant Xo, The interceptor will be destroyed any second now, check alignment and warp when ready, Lieutenant Ha'aris prepare to cease fire-"

"Belay that order Lieutenant Ha'aris!" Shouted Crystal, she just turned her attention back to the THPT and saw that both the Megathrons deployed their own drones, "Sir, both Megathrons have deployed drones it appears that they are targeting our own… They won't last long enough to take down the interceptor…"

Charlie gritted his teeth, "Those bastards are just toying with us they could have used those drones from the start! Ha'aris, how long will our shields hold up for?"

"Sir, our shields are currently at 35% if enemy keeps its current rate of fire shields will fail in five minutes, two minutes after that hull breeches will occur with total failure of structural integrity in eight to nine minutes,"

"Very well Lieutenant, it appears we have met our match, today is the day we finally meet our ancestors. And when we see them we will tell them that we died like warriors! Fought to the last missile, man, and precious air pocket! WE ARE TRUE CALDARI AND WE WILL BE GIVEN A HERO'S WELCOME!" With that the entire bridge cheered, if they were going to go down they were going to stair Death in the face so that Death himself blushed.

The fighting continued for six more minutes, until the miserable Caldari ship was all but broken, but _Capitaine de vaisseau _Barret had other plans for his prey, "All unites cease fire! Open a channel with them, Captain Roberts this is your one and only chance, surrender your vessel and you and your true will be spared as Prisoners of War"

Roberts, laughed was his opponent mad? "Perhaps you haven't heard, us Caldari don't know the definition of the world surrender, if you want this ship, will have to pry it from our cold dead bodies!" With that he close the channel it did not matter what the man had to say anymore and he had more pressing matters that required his attention. It was the duty of every captain in the Caldari Navy to send a last transmission to high command should his or her ship be destroyed. This last transmission contained a final farewell from the crew to their families, it was a task he wished he did not have to do, but he owed his loyal crew that much. He typed the code into the keypad next to the THPT '/send/ file: final transmission /to HQ/'.

He was about to confirm the order when his Weapons officer spoke, "Sir, all three enemy vessels have disengaged and are retreating!" years of military life failing to hide his disbelieve.

"Remarkable! Helm, get us out of here before our friends change their minds! Thompson get me HQ, I need to inform them of the situation, the mission is aborted,"

"Sir, there's a fleet wide transmission, its Fleet Admiral Yarimotto himself!"

"Put it on screen let's see what the old space dog has to say!"

The voice of an old seasoned man well passed his space faring days came over the com system, "Ladies and Gentlemen, as of this moment all military action against the Gallente Federation are to cease, we have just signed a peace treaty. Congratulations sailors, the war is over! Your orders are to make best speed back to port for debriefing, Fleet Admiral out"

Loud cheers could be heard though out the entire ship, not only had they just survived impossible odds but it also marked the end of this long bloody war, their mission was done a full six months before it was scheduled too. Charlie couldn't help but feel glee with them he had a family waiting for him station side as well, a beautiful wife and infant daughter he had not seen in nearly three months! He turned to his best friend and first officer hand out stretched, "Congratulations Crystal, we did it, we survived yet another dance with the devil!"

"That we did Chuck, now it's time to go home and finally spend time with that family of yours I am determined to get your little girl to like me!"

"Patience my friend, Athena is only a baby I bet she won't even like me for a few weeks, lord knows I've been away too damn long, but that's the price I had to pay to ensure my family was safe. Now I am very tired, I am going to catch up on the sleep I just lost, you have the Bridge Commander," and with that he walked out of the Bridge and back to his quarters.

___________________________________________________________________________

The next day they arrived in their home system of Sankkasen and docked up. The entire crew was eager to get off and celebrate with friends and family Charlie and Crystal were the last ones off the ship.

"Chuck forget the debriefing, I will cover for you, go visit your family first. I know you have missed them greatly. The admiral will understand, remember last year he canceled all staff briefings for three days because his first grandchild was born!"

They had been arguing about this ever since Charlie woke up and he finally conceded to his friend, "Ok, Ok, you win! Just don't have too much fun without me"

Crystal laughed sarcastically, "Because I get all hot and bothered over a bunch of old men asking intense questions about a mission was a complete failure! Just give little Athena a hug for me and we'll call it even, I will be over as soon as the debriefing is done!"

Charlie looked at her with mock anger, "Commander 'Eeman, giving your superior officer orders now are you? That's a hefty reprimand, perhaps a demotion is in order!" he left towards the residential section laughing his head off as he went along. He was on top of the world now, now that the war was over he would be able to spend some quality time with his family and help his wife raise their daughter. He finally made it to the hall way his station quarters were located, he opened the door but was immediately panic stricken by what he saw. Pulled his service pistol out with one hand and tapped his hear with his other, "Crystal get up here bring a security detail, there's been a break-in! Blood and objects everywhere, their gone! My family is gone!" He knew without looking more that his wife and daughter were not here, somehow he knew he they were not on the station and he would probably never see them again. He just fell to the floor in tears, everything he had fought so hard for, had won this war for was gone forever…

**A/N:** This is the end of the prolog the main body of story will take place years later. please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. (15 years later)

"Sir, scanners are still clear," said the radar officer.

"Very well Lieutenant, keep an eye on it we don't know when the pirates are coming in, just this is the place. Keep us posted." Captain Roberts said, briefly looking up from the THPT, towards the radar station. They were waiting for a supposed drug run meeting that should be taking place at any moment in this spot. One pirate fleet would be dropping off a shipment of drugs for another fleet to pick up and start their leg of the shipment. Deadspace pockets were a haven for pirate gangs because there was no easy way for law enforcement and rival forces to track the down to these spots. Of course the occasional scout would pick one up or an arrested pirate would sing a few trade routes and that would leave the door open for people like Captain Roberts and his crew to round up some smugglers and ruin a few drug junks' day.

The Gra'ika has been parked here for 36 hours already, waiting for the drop off to occur. Charles knew this wasn't unusual, he had been part of many stings before, pirates would make the delivery in a random time in time frame of a week once a month to keep everyone guessing. All he and his crew could do was sit under a cloaking device and wait for their unlucky targets to make the first move. It was missions like this that had occupied his time since the war ended, both while he was in the Caldari Fleet, and five years later when he went private. He found that he couldn't keep up with fleet regiment after he lost his family. Most of his crew understood that and remaining loyal to their captain resigned with the Fleet as well to continue serving under him. Most importantly his best friend and executive officer, Commander Crystal 'Eeman Mafqoodeenqalb, stayed by his side all these years despite getting married five years prior. He knew without her support he would not have survived to see this day, both on the battlefield and in coping with the loss of his family. Charles was eternally grateful for her continued support, even after he suggested that she retire from space faring life and settle down she refused. She won that argument by reminding him that it was too early to look for another chief engineer, whom her husband was currently serving as.

Crystal had met her husband, Raven Mafqoodeenqalb, six years ago while on shore leave in Jita. The ship had taken a particularly hard beating during a mission and would be in dry dock for a month and a half, so Charles granted shore leave to everyone. While he and Crystal did try to relax during their vacation, they both knew they would need to recruit a new engineer, because the last one died from radiation poisoning during the mission. Crystal being the ever efficient worker she was, killed two birds with one stone one night in a bar. She managed to bring a man home that she not only got along with but was a talented engineer. He had served with the Caldari Fleet during the war as well and had several service medals to his name, so he was the perfect choice as a replacement chief engineer. Once the Gra'ika was space worthy again he officially joined the crew as Lieutenant Commander Mafqoodeenqalb, and still in a budding relationship with the XO. Originally Charles was not very happy with the idea of his XO having a relationship with one of her subordinates, however he did not have the heart to make her choose between her boyfriend and her career and one year later the two were married. While she took her husband's name everyone on the ship still called her by her maiden name, old habits die hard.

Charles was snapped back into the present by his communication officer's call, "Sir, I am detecting a local spike, forty-five different registered ships have just entered the system!"

This was out of the ordinary, but nothing for Charles to worry about, pirates don't fly registered ships so they won't appear in local channel, "Put it in the log Lieutenant Thompson, but nothing else that is not our concern our goal is to stop the drug delivery. Make sure to note all the different corps the ships belong too, Command will worry about it when we get home."

The Lieutenant spoke again, "Sir, I already have and there is no pattern it appears more likely that they are acting independently of each other,"

It was the XO's turn to speak, "Chuck, this is most unusual, this system never sees this kind of traffic. Perhaps is a trick the pirates set up to distract us. Thompson is there anything being said over the local channel?"

"Negative Ma'am, nothing but stat- Captain! Incoming transmission from REGCOM over priority Alpha Red channel requesting to speak to you personally, in private"

Before Charles could reply, the radar officer spoke, "Incoming pirate fleet, 50 km out and holding, no way to know if this is the receiving fleet or the delivering fleet,"

Charles issued his orders as he turned toward his ready room located just off the bridge. "Figures they would come now, alright Commander you have the bridge while I talk to REGCOM. Do not open fire or drop cloak, only engage if they decloak us," Crystal answered with a crisp salute, which he returned then both turned on their heel and went about their business.

As Charles stepped in to his ready room he had an uneasy feeling. While he had resigned from the Fleet, he and his crew were still in the reserves. He wanted to keep his foot in the door in case things around New Eden got hectic again, and it looked now he was going to be paying the price for that. He sat down at his desk and picked up his phone, "Captain Charles Roberts, authorization code, Tango, Foxtrot, Delta, September, receiving priority Alpha Red transmission from REGCOM," The computer took a moment to process his information and encrypt the transmission from his end, but finally he heard a junior Admiral, Admiral Sky begin to speak.

"Captain Roberts, Sit-Rep."

"Sir, we just detected a local spike of registered ships, then shortly after a pirate fleet warped into the deadspace pocket. We are still under cloak and observing. With all due respect Admiral Sky, I may have been out of the fleet for a sometime, but I do know that Admiral Yarimotto is in still in command of this region, may I ask why I have the pleasure of speaking to you?"

The Admiral did not at the least sound offended, in fact he had expected this, "You are wrong, well you are wrong as of five minutes ago. Five minutes ago there was attack on REGCOM HQ in Sankkassen, the entire station is in ruins. I was the only Fleet councilman to survive as I was out on Academy inspection, I have taken personal command of the regional fleet."

Charles was shocked, "Sir, attacked? Gallente?"

"No Captain, but a Gallente terrorist faction has claimed responsibility for the attack, the Gallente Government is cooperating, infact they are sending an officer right now to brief us on this organization as we speak. I want you in on that meeting with him as well as your best ground combat specialists, considered you and your crew called up to active status. Make best speed to Paara, I have set up temporary HQ there. Forget the pirates Charles, this is much more important,"

"Understood Admiral, Captain Roberts out," he killed the connection, then paused for a moment before opening ship wide comms, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Captain. I have just received word that moments ago REGCOM HQ was attacked and destroyed, Admiral Sky has taken command of the regional fleet and has recalled us to active status. It looks we are in the fleet again boys and girls. Our orders are to drop everything and head to Paara where Admiral Sky has set up temporary HQ, and I am to meet with him personally. Most of you fought with me in the Caldari-Gallente War all those years ago, your experiences will serve you well soon. We may not know exactly who attacked us, but make no mistake: we are currently at war! AND WE WILL FIND WHO DID THIS AND TEACH THEM NOT TO MESS WITH CALDARI! That is all the information I have now, Commander 'Eeman please come to my ready room," with that Charles put down the receiver and waited for Crystal to come in.

Crystal briskly entered the ready room with a ghostly look on her face, "Chuck, Admiral Sky in command? He's only been on the council for two years you have any idea how many good men had to die to put him in charge? I don't know about the rest of the ship, but the bridge crew is looking awfully green now. We didn't even have a loss this heavy during the War!"

"I know Crystal, this is not an easy loss to stomach, we will survive somehow. Before you ask, we know it was a Gallente terrorist faction that staged the attack, however we don't know anything about said faction. We are to be briefed on them by a Gallente officer when we make it to Paara,"

"Chuck this looks really bad, Gallente terrorists? Sounds more like a government cover up to take pot shots at us"

"I doubt it Crystal, they know we still have some of our spies in place since the war, and they wouldn't risk sending anyone over to our space that we could take as a hostage in case we found out. They don't have to be government backed to be against us, no, I think it's an independent group who wasn't happy with the cease fire and waited until now to do anything about it. Anyway gather our top ten marksmen they will accompany us to the briefing, dismissed,"

Crystal saluted before turning on her heel and heading for the door but turned her head before leaving, "I sure hope your right Chuck, things will get really really messy if you're wrong," with that she left Charles alone to think about impending meeting in peace.

The Gra'ika had docked in REGCOM HQ, Paara ten minutes ago. Charles and Crystal were on walking to the conference room with their strike team comprising of Major Steele, Lieutenant Johnson, Ensign Sparks, Master Chief Petty Officer Dobbs, Gunnery Sergeant Rook, Petty Officer First Class Smith, Privates Jackson, Mendez, Martin, and Smith. It was a blend of Marines and Sailors, but Charles knew they would work well together. Charles made it to the conference room and entered. The Gallente official and Admiral Sky were already seated at the big table, Charles looked at the official, he knew that man, and it pissed him off. "Son of a Bitch, Admiral what the fuck is this man doing here!?"

**A/N:** Left a little bit of a cliff hanger for you there! please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (the briefing)

"I assure you Captain Roberts it was not my choice to be here either but the current situation requires me to sit with you imbeciles so if you'd hurry it up and get in here the sooner we can discuss today events and set things right again," replied _Contre-Amiral_ Francis Barret.

"Do as he says Captain, that's and order!" replied Admiral Sky, making it clear that the subject was closed.

Charles reluctantly sat down followed by the rest of his crew, "Fine, but don't think I forgotten that you tried to kill me and mine Barret!"

"Oh please, you would have done the same had our roles been reversed, that was years ago during a time of war. Now you need my help to learn about the terrorists that attack you, so I suggest you shut up and let me speak my peace, any objections?" he took the rooms silence as compliance and spoke on, "the terrorists that attacked you are called Puissance de Doule dos Rouvenor III is responsible for the attacks today, three months ago they began operations in my region, their primary base of operations is a Nyx class mothership. We did not think much of them, a lot of freelance corporations fly Nyxes and as long as they have good standing with us we don't bother them. However, we were able to intercept a transmission praising the success of the attack by their leader a woman by the name of Armelle Traître. That is all we know about them at the moment, we would have moved in to strike them down, but we figured that you would rather have a chance to do it yourself first," with that he looked to the Admiral indicating it was his turn to speak.

"That is correct, we plan to strike first. Captain Roberts, that's where you come in. I want you and your team to go into Gallente space to find and board the Puissance de Doule dos Rouvenor III's Nyx. Once on board I want you find out how they planned and executed the attack and capture a high ranking officer. Then and only then will your objective be to destroy the ship, we don't know if they have any other bases of operation so this is an intel gathering mission first, sabotage mission second,"

Now it was the Captain's turn to speak, "Ok, I get that, but why me? Why not send one of regular's out on this mission?"

"Plausible deniability, should you get found out, we can easily pass you as a privateer looking to get revenge. We don't want to instigate any further attacks."

"Fair enough, good to see the good old Fleet will have our backs. How are we supposed to get close enough to that thing to board it? Sure we could cloak the Gra'ika but not in warp, that's not possible! She won't have time to cloak up once we are out of warp, as soon as the Nyx sees us, they will blow us out of the skies,"

Admiral Sky smiled at him, "Excellent question, you will be given a brand new ship with a brand new technology. A Manticore class stealth bomber with a covert ops cloaking device, this ship can warp while cloaked. It is so new that it hasn't made it to the fleet yet and the person who designed the cloak is still in the Academy, Cadet Phillips. He and his team will be your engineers during the mission because they know the cloak best. This will count as their space tour, so try to set the example for them. _Contre-Amiral_ Barret will also accompany you, but only as an advisor, you will have tactical command of the operation. While you are away, the Gra'ika is too remain here and fly CAP around HQ. I have plenty of work to do, so I must take my leave of you now. Take this time to plan, I want you out of station by tonight. Your new ship is in hanger bay 34A," with that the Admiral left the room.

Charles still had plenty of questions, but the perfect person to answer them remained in the room, "Ok, so are to use this new ship and cloak to get up close to the Nyx, but how do we get on board, I doubt they will let us dock, and no matter what if we get too close our cloak will drop…"

"The solution is a lot easier than you might think. After the Noir Incident, the Gallente government decided to secretly install every capital ship with a special airlock that only those with the upmost security clearance knew about. These airlocks were installed so if another capital ship commander went rouge there was a way to board the ship and take control of the situation. This was added into the blueprints as well so the public would also unknowingly install this feature. All we have to do is leave our ship in environment suits, than make our way to this hatch which is located on the underside of the Nyx. Once we are inside we can set up a base camp, even on a Fleet Nyx there are small nooks and crannies that go unchecked, I highly doubt that these terrorists have the man power to fully operate it so we should go largely unnoticed for virtually as long as we want."

Charles look to his crew, "Sounds like a nice little party you have planned here, but the question still remains, does my crew want a part in it?"

Everyone else had been respectful enough to let their captain speak for them, they trusted him the ends of the universe, but when addressed to directly they spoke, "For the State!"

Charles knew this was their way of saying they were completely on board, "Excellent, we are expected to leave by tonight, which give us about five hours. Pack everything you need first and get it stowed away on the Manticore, once that is done you can attend to personal matters. Report back to the Manticore by 21:00. Berret, we will see you then," with that Charles and his crew left the room to prepare.

Chapter 3 (preparations)

Charles walked on to the Bridge of the Gra'ika, he had to take care of some business before he packed his gear. He needed to appoint an officer to take command of his beloved ship of sixteen years while he was out. He knew exactly who he would appoint the second he set foot on the bridge.

"CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE!" shouted Lieutenant Thompson saluted smartly.

Charles returned it, but snapped back to attention, everyone else on the bridge did the same as he spoke, "Attention to orders, I have been given a mission deep into Gallente space to hunt down the terrorist responsible for the attacks, however you will not be following me, I will be commanding a covert-ops ship. Admiral Sky has ordered the Gra'ika to fly CAP around HQ until my return." He walked towards Lieutenant Thompson, "Commander 'Eeman will be on the mission with me, so that means the Gra'ika needs a captain," he stopped in front of the Lieutenant, years of military service preventing him from betraying emotion, "Lieutenant Thompson, I hearby grant you the field promotion to the rank of captain, take care of my ship," He quickly unpinned the lieutenant insignia on his collar and replaced it with a shiny new captain insignia, then quickly saluted which everyone on the bridge also did.

Captain Thompson returned the salute, everyone else dropped theirs' as he spoke, "Sir, Captain Thompson requesting permission to take command of this vessel!"

Charles returned the salute, "Permission granted, Captain," he dropped the salute and left the bridge turning on his heel. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

Meanwhile Crystal was in her quarters packing some civilian clothes for the mission. Her husband was there and he wasn't the slightest happy about her sudden departure. "Come on baby, just tell him you don't want to go, you're his best friend I'm sure he will understand!"

Crystal was getting frustrated, she had already told him a hundred times today, and they had had this argument before, "That's right we're best friends that's why I serve on this ship and answer his call when he asks for my help. You knew this when we got married, I will follow his lead,"

"Alright fine, then why couldn't you insist that I come too?" now a hint of jealousy was in Raven's voice.

"I already told you, you know nothing about this special cloak we are using and for the last three years you barely managed to qualified to fire a sidearm let alone a rifle, you would be dead weight, I nor the Captain are willing to risk that."

"ALRIGHT FINE, GO ON YOUR LITTLE PLAY DATE WITH THE CAPTAIN AND LEAVE YOUR HUSBAND HERE!" with that he stormed out of their quarters.

Crystal was very annoyed at her husband, he was always jealous of the relationship ship she had with the captain. He always stopped short of making her choose between the two men because he know she would choose the captain. She finished packing, though much more upset than when she had started, failing to hold back a few tears.

Charles had packed his clothes in a sea bag which was slung over his shoulder, he had one more thing to do before he made his way to the ship's armory. They would need a field medic for this mission so he made his paid a visit to sickbay.

Dr. Felix was double checking her supplies, more out of to have something to do than need, the ship had been fully stocked before the last mission and none of it had been used. She was very surprised when the captain came in, he hated visiting sickbay preferring to be his own doctor, "Captain, what a surprise, to what injury to I owe the pleasure?"

Charles laugh beside himself, "Nothing dear Doctor, but I have need of your services, pack as much supplies as you can ASAP and report to hanger bay 34A in two hours, there will be a engineering team of cadets on board, get their records squared away then I will brief you on our mission, I must go now to the armory and over see the packing there," with that he left the confused doctor to process what he just said by herself.

The armory was only three decks below sickbay and right next to the cargo hold, it only took Charles five minutes to get down there. Everyone in his team was there except for Crystal, he shook his head figuring her husband was holding her up again. These fights were getting old, and if he wasn't such a talented engineer, Charles would have sent him out the airlock years ago. His men gave him a polite nod before returning to their work. Everyone was already in full combat gear standing around a long table checking and cleaning their weapons to ensure they were perfect for combat several crates of rifle and pistol magazines were already stacked in the corner next to the hatch as well as crates of grenades and other combat supplies. Charles put down his sea bag with the crates then got a rifle out of the weapons locker. Next he walked to the head of the table, put his rifle down, took his service pistol out, took out the magazine, removed the round from the chamber, and began to strip it like the rest of his men before him.

About forty-five minutes later Charles was the only one still cleaning, the rest of his team, barring his XO had already finished and were stacking the crates on pallets for transportation. Charles was starting to get worried, they had an hour and fifteen before departure and Crystal hadn't even come to the armory yet. He was about to call her when she stormed into the armory, throwing her sea bag to the corner, snatching a rifle from the locker and slamming it shut. Master Chief Dobbs heard the commotion from the cargo hold and came in to take the commander's bag.

Charles knew Crystal was in a bad mood and that he had to defuse it before they left the station he told the Master Chief to take the bag, and instruct the rest of the team to head over and leave one truck for Crystal and himself. Once the Master Chief left, closing the hatch behind him, Charles spoke to Crystal, "You can't keep fighting him like that Crystal, its wearing you down and making you less effective, here pass me your rifle, we won't be ready in time if you work on both," he kindly took the rifle from her side, he was not angry with her, how could he? This woman was the very reason he was still alive today, when he lost his family he was devastated to say the least. More than once he considered taking his own life, but Crystal was there to keep him together. They had been best friends since they were Nasties (freshman cadets) at the Academy, and she never turn her back on him. She had always seemed to be the more centered of the two, but ever since her marriage she started to lose it.

The puffy eyed woman looked up at him, "I know it, he thinks we're having an affair. He's always been so jealous the relationship we have. He won't listen when I tell him we are just best friends, he doesn't understand, he can't he's never had a friendship as long as ours,"

Charles frowned, his chief engineer was really smart when it came to machinery, but a complete idiot when it came to people. Whatever Crystal saw in him Charles failed to see. "Well then it's his fault for not understanding, if he doesn't trust you by now there's a problem with your relationship not him. He was great for you for a while, he was a mode for you to vent the emotions I dumped on you, but I got over my depression. Maybe it's time you got over him too, so what if he leaves? There are other engineers out there, from what I hear this kid we're working with is a really sharp guy. If all goes well we could pick the kid up immediately, certainly his grades and research are grounds for the immediate placement as chief engineer,"

Crystal sob a little more, "Don't do that, if you're going to sack anyone, sack me, I can barely keep myself together now. Hell Chuck, I don't even know why you want me with you now, I could compromise the mission with this bullshit!"

"Oh, stop that, Engineers are replaceable, great XOs and best friends are not. I trust your judgment, it has saved our skin several times. I'm not going to let you go like that." He grinned and gave her a playful punch on the shoulder, "Besides if you're not around who's going to keep me on top of my game, everyone on the bridge knows I'm only as good as I am because I'm try to outshine you dear XO,"

Crystal grinned back feeling much better, "Your right, besides there would be a mutiny if you let me go,"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (preparations)

Charles walked on to the Bridge of the Gra'ika, he had to take care of some business before he packed his gear. He needed to appoint an officer to take command of his beloved ship of sixteen years while he was out. He knew exactly who he would appoint the second he set foot on the bridge.

"CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE!" shouted Lieutenant Thompson saluted smartly.

Charles returned it, but snapped back to attention, everyone else on the bridge did the same as he spoke, "Attention to orders, I have been given a mission deep into Gallente space to hunt down the terrorist responsible for the attacks, however you will not be following me, I will be commanding a covert-ops ship. Admiral Sky has ordered the Gra'ika to fly CAP around HQ until my return." He walked towards Lieutenant Thompson, "Commander 'Eeman will be on the mission with me, so that means the Gra'ika needs a captain," he stopped in front of the Lieutenant, years of military service preventing him from betraying emotion, "Lieutenant Thompson, I hearby grant you the field promotion to the rank of captain, take care of my ship," He quickly unpinned the lieutenant insignia on his collar and replaced it with a shiny new captain insignia, then quickly saluted which everyone on the bridge also did.

Captain Thompson returned the salute, everyone else dropped theirs' as he spoke, "Sir, Captain Thompson requesting permission to take command of this vessel!"

Charles returned the salute, "Permission granted, Captain," he dropped the salute and left the bridge turning on his heel. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

Meanwhile Crystal was in her quarters packing some civilian clothes for the mission. Her husband was there and he wasn't the slightest happy about her sudden departure. "Come on baby, just tell him you don't want to go, you're his best friend I'm sure he will understand!"

Crystal was getting frustrated, she had already told him a hundred times today, and they had had this argument before, "That's right we're best friends that's why I serve on this ship and answer his call when he asks for my help. You knew this when we got married, I will follow his lead,"

"Alright fine, then why couldn't you insist that I come too?" now a hint of jealousy was in Raven's voice.

"I already told you, you know nothing about this special cloak we are using and for the last three years you barely managed to qualified to fire a sidearm let alone a rifle, you would be dead weight, I nor the Captain are willing to risk that."

"ALRIGHT FINE, GO ON YOUR LITTLE PLAY DATE WITH THE CAPTAIN AND LEAVE YOUR HUSBAND HERE!" with that he stormed out of their quarters.

Crystal was very annoyed at her husband, he was always jealous of the relationship ship she had with the captain. He always stopped short of making her choose between the two men because he know she would choose the captain. She finished packing, though much more upset than when she had started, failing to hold back a few tears.

Charles had packed his clothes in a sea bag which was slung over his shoulder, he had one more thing to do before he made his way to the ship's armory. They would need a field medic for this mission so he made his paid a visit to sickbay.

Dr. Felix was double checking her supplies, more out of to have something to do than need, the ship had been fully stocked before the last mission and none of it had been used. She was very surprised when the captain came in, he hated visiting sickbay preferring to be his own doctor, "Captain, what a surprise, to what injury to I owe the pleasure?"

Charles laugh beside himself, "Nothing dear Doctor, but I have need of your services, pack as much supplies as you can ASAP and report to hanger bay 34A in two hours, there will be a engineering team of cadets on board, get their records squared away then I will brief you on our mission, I must go now to the armory and over see the packing there," with that he left the confused doctor to process what he just said by herself.

The armory was only three decks below sickbay and right next to the cargo hold, it only took Charles five minutes to get down there. Everyone in his team was there except for Crystal, he shook his head figuring her husband was holding her up again. These fights were getting old, and if he wasn't such a talented engineer, Charles would have sent him out the airlock years ago. His men gave him a polite nod before returning to their work. Everyone was already in full combat gear standing around a long table checking and cleaning their weapons to ensure they were perfect for combat several crates of rifle and pistol magazines were already stacked in the corner next to the hatch as well as crates of grenades and other combat supplies. Charles put down his sea bag with the crates then got a rifle out of the weapons locker. Next he walked to the head of the table, put his rifle down, took his service pistol out, took out the magazine, removed the round from the chamber, and began to strip it like the rest of his men before him.

About forty-five minutes later Charles was the only one still cleaning, the rest of his team, barring his XO had already finished and were stacking the crates on pallets for transportation. Charles was starting to get worried, they had an hour and fifteen before departure and Crystal hadn't even come to the armory yet. He was about to call her when she stormed into the armory, throwing her sea bag to the corner, snatching a rifle from the locker and slamming it shut. Master Chief Dobbs heard the commotion from the cargo hold and came in to take the commander's bag.

Charles knew Crystal was in a bad mood and that he had to defuse it before they left the station he told the Master Chief to take the bag, and instruct the rest of the team to head over and leave one truck for Crystal and himself. Once the Master Chief left, closing the hatch behind him, Charles spoke to Crystal, "You can't keep fighting him like that Crystal, its wearing you down and making you less effective, here pass me your rifle, we won't be ready in time if you work on both," he kindly took the rifle from her side, he was not angry with her, how could he? This woman was the very reason he was still alive today, when he lost his family he was devastated to say the least. More than once he considered taking his own life, but Crystal was there to keep him together. They had been best friends since they were Nasties (freshman cadets) at the Academy, and she never turn her back on him. She had always seemed to be the more centered of the two, but ever since her marriage she started to lose it.

The puffy eyed woman looked up at him, "I know it, he thinks we're having an affair. He's always been so jealous the relationship we have. He won't listen when I tell him we are just best friends, he doesn't understand, he can't he's never had a friendship as long as ours,"

Charles frowned, his chief engineer was really smart when it came to machinery, but a complete idiot when it came to people. Whatever Crystal saw in him Charles failed to see. "Well then it's his fault for not understanding, if he doesn't trust you by now there's a problem with your relationship not him. He was great for you for a while, he was a mode for you to vent the emotions I dumped on you, but I got over my depression. Maybe it's time you got over him too, so what if he leaves? There are other engineers out there, from what I hear this kid we're working with is a really sharp guy. If all goes well we could pick the kid up immediately, certainly his grades and research are grounds for the immediate placement as chief engineer,"

Crystal sob a little more, "Don't do that, if you're going to sack anyone, sack me, I can barely keep myself together now. Hell Chuck, I don't even know why you want me with you now, I could compromise the mission with this bullshit!"

"Oh, stop that, Engineers are replaceable, great XOs and best friends are not. I trust your judgment, it has saved our skin several times. I'm not going to let you go like that." He grinned and gave her a playful punch on the shoulder, "Besides if you're not around who's going to keep me on top of my game, everyone on the bridge knows I'm only as good as I am because I'm try to outshine you dear XO,"

Crystal grinned back feeling much better, "Your right, besides there would be a mutiny if you let me go,"

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, ill been real busy and havent been able to update but i will try to get a regular pattern going. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (departure)

The Manticore was based off the Kestrel in design but featured a yellow paint job, not that it mattered much this ship was designed not to be seen. Cadet Smith had seen to it, just four years ago cloaking while in warp was considered impossible but he had challenge that theory. His professors and most of his peers alike thought he was wasting his time, only humoring because he was top of his class. Then he surprised everyone when he came up with a working prototype, now he and his prototype was selected for a top secret mission. Who knows, if he plays his cards right he might be the first cadet to earn a full commission without graduating since the war. It was this though that drove him to work now, he was just caring the last of his supplies on to the small ship when the last truck came into the hanger bay. 'Time to shine," he thought to himself. He knew the captain was on that truck and that his first impression would greatly impact how the man judged him and his recommendations for the young cadet.

Charles saw the young man in the hanger bay, he had to be only eighteen years old. He noted how nervous the boy looked as he snapped to attention. Before he got out of the truck he whispered to Crystal, "Watch me fuck with this cadet, might cheer you up,"

Crystal looked concerned, "What are you going to do Chuck, play nice he's only a boy!"

Charles ignored her and walked up to the boy stopping right in front of him saluting, "Captain Charles Roberts, requesting permission to come aboard!"

The color from Cadet Smith's face drained, what should he tell the commanding officer? He was just a lowly cadet, who was he to deny or grant the request. "Um, sir, I ugh…"

Crystal almost fell out of her seat while attempting not to laugh, what made it funnier was that Charles kept a complete straight and serious face void of emotion. Charles dropped his salute, grinned, and extending his hand as he replied to the nervous cadet, "Relax son, I'm having fun with you." Not convinced the boy slowly took his hand and shook it, "Now that wasn't so hard was it Cadet?"

By now Crystal reached the two, grinning, "Don't mind the Captain Cadet, he likes to have his fun. You think that's bad, try being his friend," extending her hand to the boy she continued, "I'm Commander 'Eeman, executive officer." They shook hands, than she turned her attention to Charles, slapping him on the shoulder, "Now as for you, Chuck, what did I tell you about harassing new crew members!"

Charles rub his shoulder in mock hurt, "I forget dear, that's why I have you around to keep me in check. Now we have a job to do, Cadet can you give us the grand tour? I'll have someone else finish this for you," he tapped his ear activating his comm, "Private Mendez, get out here and finish loading up the supplies," he killed the comm after receiving a positive response from the private. "Ok son lead the way,"

"Aye sir, if you will follow me, I will take you towards the cockpit first." He walked up the ramp, the two officers following him. "This is the cargo hold, it holds roughly 150 m3 plenty of space to store your supplies and house your team, behind the hold is the engine room, to the right is the torpedo bays, and to the left is the cockpit and officer quarters." He turned left and continued walking, "As we make our way to the cockpit you will notice three rooms, these are the officer quarters, you too and _Contre-Amiral _Berret will each have your own quarters, the strike team will have the cargo hold, my cadets and I will have the engine room," they continued down the short hallway that ended in a bend to the right which lead to the cockpit. It was a small room, only two chairs in front of the glass and behind it room for only one person to stand comfortably. In front of both the chairs were a control stick, pedals, and systems computers, "here is the cockpit, if you would take a moment to confirm your arrival onboard we can get the registered with the fleet and have the public registry removed."

Charles took some time to enter in his command codes to officially have command of the ship over to him. The final step was entering a ship name, "This ship will make us great again, it will teach our enemies not to fight with us, it will be the paradise we have been fighting for. I'm going to name the ship Paradise Found,"

The rest of the tour went without incident, the missile systems were simple enough but the technology in the engine room made his head spin. He decided it was best to leave the engineering to the cadet, this kid's intelligence was already impressing him. They hadn't even left the station yet and he was already strongly considering putting in a request for his transfer to the Gra'ika once this mission was complete.

It was now 20:50 and Charles decided it was time to leave dock and get under way. He ordered everyone to performing the final checks before undocking. The strike team was in the cargo hold, the engineers were in the engine room, Charles and Crystal were in the pilot and co-pilot chairs respectively with Berret standing behind them. Technically speaking he was useless until it was time to board the Nyx, he had no knowledge of Caldari ships or computer systems and had no authority in the chain of command. Once they did get on board the mothership everything would change, he would become an invaluable tool because he knew the ship inside and out he could bypass any security system onboard making them virtually invisible.

Charles was finished with his check list but had to make sure everyone else was ready, "All stations, sit-rep"

Crystal, Major Steele, Doctor Felix, and Cadet Smith each replied in turn,

"Weapons online"

"Cargo secure and ready for takeoff"

"Sickbay prepped"

"Sub-light and warp drives are hot, cloak is fully operational"

That was just what Charles wanted to hear, it was time to go, he quickly dialed up the station control tower, "This is Paradise Lost, requesting permission to undock"

The flight controller replied instantly, "Permission granted, give them hell Captain!"

Charles punched a few buttons on the panel causing the ship to take off from the landing pad and turn towards the now open hanger door. "All hands, this is the Captain, we are officially on our way," with that he eased the ship out of the station. They were off, and nothing would stop them now!


End file.
